Danny St John is a pedophile
by pensg
Summary: What happens when Clementine gets left alone at the farm?


_Deer diery,_

_2day, I got a new purse. It is a longchamp. U no, the new nylon ones? I also got a uti. I am peeing blood. And it hurts. Maybe because when i stuck those maggots up there it gave me a uti. The maggots also ate away sum of my urethra, so now everything just kinda leeks. Well, im on a medisin called cipro now, and am drinking lots of cranberry jews. lets hope satan will give me the powers to get rid of this infekchun b4 my next period. thx_

Danny St. John closed his diary and smiled. Writing in his journal was an activity suggested by his old therapist, who wasn't actually a qualified therapist but some college aged chick who took a couple psychology courses. Danny had raped her and beaten her to a bloody pulp but he kept her suggestion in mind. Writing in the diary helped him sleep at night when he was restless or depressed. Getting all of his thoughts down onto paper seemed a bit silly at first, but he warmed up to the idea after he finally was able to go to bed early.

The St. Johns had killed everyone except Clementine and Katjaa. They kept Clementine locked naked in the barn because they didn't have enough room after Footlocker Slayer decided to crash at the house and he was also legally a little person so he stole all of Clementine's clothes. So they had to choose either Katjaa or Clementine to put in the barn and of course they would choose Clementine because they used Katjaa's blonde hair as wigs for the wannabe blondes at their Aryan Nation club.

So it had been 3 days and Clementine's skin started to itch and burn because of the dirt and hay she had been laying in. She couldn't stand the pregnant cow mooing every night so she stuck a pitchfork up the cow's vagina and removed the cow's fetus and the umbilical chord snapped. The cow started to scream like MOOO and Clementine lit the cow on fire. The cow screamed still and everyone was pissed but at least they could make hamburgers. And they could eat the fetus too because it was pretty developed so they dipped the calf in bbq sauce and ate it then put the leftovers in the fridge.

Clementine cried and scratched at her skin, which also had bug bites. She also felt like she had lice or ticks or something, because she felt lumps in her hair. She had scratched her skin until she bled. The only thing that would ease her miserable life was some Slayer but it's not like she had her iPod with her so she just cried quietly to herself.

The reason she was kept there was mainly because Danny St. John was a pedophile. His brother and mom tried to deny it and when Danny said he would keep Clementine in the barn because they didn't have enough room in the house they wanted with all their might to believe him. They were too afraid to ask what the real reason was and hear the answer so they just let him do what he wanted.

Every night, Danny groomed Clementine for the next fucking and sat with her in the barn. Clementine was deathly afraid of Danny because every night he would touch her a little bit more than the previous night. But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part of the ordeal was that Danny had every season of America's Got Talent burned onto several DVDs and he forced her to watch every episode in chronological order each night. Clementine absolutely dreaded when nights came because, instead of sleeping, she would have to watch more of America's Got Talent.

One night, she attempted to claw her eyes out but Danny came in and made her stop. She didn't really understand why she was naked or why this man was nice to her, even after he killed Lee and her friends. She didn't understand why she had to sleep in the barn. She didn't understand why this man tried touching her, but she didn't like it.

She tried killing herself but she didn't know how. She had never felt the need to kill herself before until now because she had lost the will to live. She took a pitchfork and aimed it at her throat, until Danny walked in with an America's Got Talent DVD.

"Stop that," he said, taking the pitchfork and shoving it up his ass. "Now we will remember Santa's (Satan's) new Persepolis."

Then they sat in front of the TV and Danny popped in the DVD and Clementine almost threw up hearing Mel B's and Howie Mandel's annoying voices.

While Clementine was forced to endure the numerous horrible acts, Danny St. John checked his Tumblr.

"What's wrong with my dashboard?" Danny asked aloud. "None of my followers have been on in days."

"You're staring at a blank screen," Clementine cried. "And all of your followers ARE DEAD. JUST LIKE MY PARENTS!"

"Oh yeah, tee hee," Danny replied. "I forgot." Then he looked at Clementine. "Why don't you like to watch the TV? I thought kids loved TV."

"I fucking hate TV," said Clementine. "I hate every television show out there. It ruined my life."

"How?"

"One morning, I woke up to watch Disney Channel, when my babysitter told me that she ran over my dog. You ever see someone you love in absolute pain? The dogs, they don't understand. They want the pain, the darkness, to end, but humans would just be like 'pull the plug, I can't live like this anymore,' but the dogs don't understand the pain they feel. They try so hard to live, to cling to that last bit of hope, to not surrender. Even though they can't move their legs and their bones are ground to a pulp they want to be with you. They don't want you to see them like this, dying in the middle of the road. They think, 'tomorrow will be okay, my owner and I will go to the park.' And that feeling, that feeling just crushes you, man. It chews you up and spits you out on the ground, knowing what your dog's thinking. But you know that trying to keep them alive will bring them more pain. You gotta put them to sleep, mom says. They can't live like this anymore: they will have a horrible, painful life. But six year old me didn't get it. And it was fucked up.

"And the television, it just reminds me of that horrible day. The day my best friend left me. I looked into his eyes and saw the fear, I saw the hurt. I felt crushed. It felt like my heart was about to stop. I can't even think about it now, man."

"That's nice," Danny replied.

"Stop watching that stupid shit," the eight year old said. "I told you, I hate TV. And it's all fake anyway. I hate the bias of that shit."

"Of what? America's Got Talent?"

The eight year old shook her head. "No, of the liberal media."

"Well, I can tell you that I don't know what 'liberal' means," Danny said."I never went to collage."

"It's pronounced 'college'," Clementine replied.

"You're very smart." He smiled. "And very pretty, too. Has anyone ever told you that? How pretty you are?"

He reached a hand out to touch her hair, but she pushed his hand away. He forced one of her hands down and he put a hand on her leg. She tried to swipe his hand away again but she wasn't strong enough, especially with only one free hand.

Then Andy slammed the barn's doors open and Danny quickly removed his hands from Clementine, but Andy already knew what was going on. He fidgeted and stood as far away from Danny as possible.

"I cannot take this goddamned motherfucking stupid shit ass vagina UTI yeast infected bacteria anus asshole penis titties cuntmother shit anymore," Andy said.

"I know," Danny replied.

"YOU THINK I'M STUPID?!" Andy cried, adjusting his malfunctioning breast implants. "Me and Mama know. WE-"

"Ok, I FUCKING GET IT!" Danny shouted. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

"no" Andy said. "Mother and I cannot take you and your little special 'girlfriend'. We cannot take it. We WILL NOT stand up for this."

"Then sit down."

Clementine started to sob. "He is touching me and I DON'T" "LIKE" "IT!"

"Shut the fuck up," Danny retorted.

"Listen, we have already eaten everyone," Andy replied. "And now that the cow is gone, we'll have to eat the blonde girl too. Then what'll we do, Danny? What'll we do, huh? And now we've got you here, fucking a little girl!"

"I haven't fucked her," Danny said. "If I do, you get the front row seats."

"To what, the Braves baseball game?" Andy replied. "This is not a motherfucking game."

"Listen, I know you feel I'm a weirdo and a loser but hear me out man. Little girls, they're different from women. Women are nasty. They're hairy and get periods. And their vaginas are dry and stretched out. All they want is money. All they want is to judge you, to watch you crumble and bow to them for forgiveness. They demand you to kiss the fucking ground they walk in. And little girls ain't like that yet. They can be little bitches, but you can teach them better. You can teach 'em anyway you like. Why would you want a woman?"

"Because, I'm not you," Andy replied.

"Yes you are. You're me. We are one. We are the new believers," Danny said.

Then Andy smashed the television and broke Danny's DVD of season 2 of AGT and Danny completely lost it.

Tears ran down his cheeks and snot was coming out of his nose and he slammed his fists to the ground like a 5 year old. "You motherfucker…" he whispered.

"Yes, I am a motherfucker," Andy said. "I have fucked Mama. And IT WAS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!"

"She is old, man," Danny replied. "She has saggy titties. Does she even get her period?"

"No, thank God," Andy replied. "But I haven't a choice. There's no one else except Mama. And she loves me, too. She tells me that every night."

"When did you start fucking her?"

"A few months ago. One night, I had to take a shit and she was already outside, pissing. I tried to go away but she told me to stay. Just watching her, squatting and her waterfall of piss shooting out from that hairy cunt really turned me on. I do love hairy vaginas.

"And, yeah, so I got hard. Then she started talking to me, saying how hard it was after Dad died. She knew I must've been having a hard time not seeing any women, too. So we decided to try it. It started with touching the first few nights, like she would give me a handjob and I would finger her. Then we really got into it and we started had sex. It felt weird at first but we've been doing it every night since then. And you know what else? Her cunt really is that stretched out, so I had to stick my whole hand way up in there. And I guess my dick is good enough. It's like, she's had two eight pounds babies stretch it out so much."

"I'll be honest with you, I've never been like that," Danny replied. "I've never really had a thing for women. Even if I fucked a woman it never really satisfied me. It just made me feel sick afterward, like I did something wrong. And I tried to get over it. I thought I was gay at first, but I couldn't imagine ever being with a man. And, yeah, I started looking at little girls after and stopped denying it. But, I knew I couldn't tell you or Mama. And I was too embarrassed to see a therapist, because I did touch a girl once. I didn't want to go to jail. But what you're doing is fucked up too so I think we're even."

"No, we're not," Andy replied, then pondered for a moment. "You know what, maybe you're right, though. I mean, it gets tiring being with her."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. I mean, what I'm doing with Mama is wrong, but what you're doing is even worse. But, sometimes I've wondered what it could be like. And, I mean, it's not like anyone can stop me. I shouldn't be feeling this. But maybe I can try it."

"Yeah."

"How about tonight?"

"AND YOU SAY THAT I'M THE MONSTER?!" Danny screamed.

Then they looked into each other's eyes, and embraced. Clementine knew this was her chance to escape. She grabbed a shotgun and exited the barn when she saw Brenda coming over, carrying Katjaa's head on a stick.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brenda said threateningly before Clementine shot at her but it missed and shot Katjaa's severed head. Then Clementine aimed again and shot Brenda's fucking head off her body.

"Fuck yeah, bitch ass motherfucker," Clementine whispered as Slayer started playing in the background.

Andy and Danny then ran out of the barn when they heard the gunshot and Clementine shot Andy through the chest. He flew to the ground and she took out a knife and stabbed him through his left nipple. He was hyperventilating and taking his last breaths so she stabbed him in the throat to shut him up and blood poured out of his wound and filled up his mouth so he choked to death on his own blood.

Danny tried running away but Clementine shot him in the testicles. He screamed so loud it made his vocal cords explode so he couldn't speak. Clementine then shoved the head of the shotgun in his dick and shot him through his urethra, so his penis split in half.

Danny couldn't even scream and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he started hyperventilating, the pain was unbearable. Clementine then gauged one of his eyes out with the knife and ate his eyeball. Clementine then left him there to die while the zombies came in.

Clementine later joined a metal band as the lead singer and guitarist. One night, Clementine took one of the DVDs of America's Got Talent she snatched from the barn and threw it in the fire. She watched it melt and Jesus knew she was a good kid.


End file.
